List of Roblox Family Wiki users
A list of contributors on Roblox Family Wiki. Administrators and staff members Administrators * Chocolatetomcarlogos (founded this wiki on February 4, 2019) * FunnehCakeRockz2004XD (became an admin on July 15, 2019) * Lunarwolf340 (became an admin on August 6, 2019, via demand and wanting admin due to semi-protecting lots of articles.) Staff members, bot-globals and content reviewers * User:FANDOM * User:FANDOMbot * User:I make userpages * User:Rappy 4187 Users that currently have no strikes * User:Imakeusednames33 * User:ItJayFX (originally, he was blocked before for deleting Chocolatetomcarlogos' fanfiction content on the Treehouse TV wiki, and was set for 100 years, then until March 30, 2119, now unblocked on April 7, 2019.) * User:Sgrspceevrythngnce Users that are on strike 1 (has been blocked for 3 days) Users that are on strike 2 (has been blocked for 1 week) Users that are on strike 3 (has been blocked for 2 weeks) * User:ARIK069ISGOOD (violating rule 9) * User:MTVHITSLover2002secondaccount (violating rules 9 and 28) Users that are on strikes 4 to 6 (1 month - 1 year block) Strike 4 Strike 5 Strike 6 Users that are on strikes 7 to 14 (10 year - 1,000,000 year block) Strike 7 Strike 8 Strike 9 Strike 10 Strike 11 Strike 12 Strike 13 Strike 14 Users that are on strike 11 (block assigned by an administrator) * User:Minichial164 (using Wikipedia content on the Treehouse TV wiki; never contributed) Users that are on strike 12 (blocked for life) Users that violated rules Those that never contributed and are blocked for no good, conclusive, reason * DavidVi11aronga (making other users admins on his fake Qubo wiki, which is why I trust Nature cat 1998's REAL wiki! ALSO, THE FUCKING MAIN PAGE WAS ON MY/CHOCOLATE and FUNNEHCAKE'S FUCKING WIKI ON THIS PAGE AUGUST 6, 2019!) * CartoonLover2604 (being a selfish cunt according to Chocolatetomcarlogos) * CrypticalFiery (not Chocolatetomcarlogos' fault that she got blocked) * DeltaRuneFan2001 (not her fault her main account, Chocolatetomcarlogos, is blocked until the 3000 years, also took DavidVi11aronga's quiz to be an admin on his fake Qubo wiki.) ** Undertale&ParappaFan (forced to close his account and is a piece of shit according to Chocolatetomcarlogos. Also, part of the reason why he took the FUCKING ADMIN QUIZ) * Junior456 (not Chocolatetomcarlogos' fault at all that her account is blocked. Also needs to be blocked on Nature cat 1998's real Qubo wiki.) * Nelvana fan (forced to hate the Nelvana logo or will never be unblocked.) * SirBlaze (Chocolatetomcarlogos thinks that everyone hates this user) * Superkeegan9100 (FunnehCakeRockz2004XD blocked this user after becoming an administrator, saying her main account got blocked from one of the administrators on The Fake Qubo Wiki.) * Undertale&ParappaFan (forced to close his account and is a piece of shit according to Chocolatetomcarlogos.) * Myuacc1Inc. (must have a grounded series.) * BeastBoyRules52 (must have a grounded series.) * IG-80 (must have a grounded series.) * SK9100 (Protecting pages on his fake Qubo wiki for no reason. Give us the fricking reason next time, SK9100 or you will never be unblocked!) * My Blue Diamond (must have a grounded series.) * THE LAND BEFORE TIME NERD IS GOOD (Addition to unreasoned or unsourced content.)